Night-Night
"Ah, doesnt it feel so great to be in charge, to be the bad guy? Nightmare, get outta my face or I'll..." info i guess Profile Personality Night-Night is a cunning, manipulative and seductive lass. She is very smart and prefers to do things on her own, rarely seeking out help. She is also very bossy. Despite her evil and lonely nature, she clings easily to anyone who shows her true affection. But, her method of showing hers is rather, "tsundere"-ish as some may describe it. She is only kind to those in true need or if it will benefit her (such as in her relationship with Nightmare, in which she remains passive and submissive to get her reward) She is kind of a sadist and also extremely violent. Night-Night used to be kind, shy and kind of gullible, yet she had determination for protecting the world and her sister, and everyone who was good. But after feelings of jealosy, envy and hate made their way to her, she lost hope and became a true monster. Appearance Night-Night is a short skeleton covered in somewhat sticky black goop. 4 or more goopy tendrils come out of her back. Her left eye (right from your view) is covered in goop while the other one is a bright blue. She has pearly-white teeth and a light indigo colored tongue. She wears a dark purple jacket with long sleeves similar to Nightmare's, and closed with a golden belt with "NN" on it. She wears a dark gray skirt with dark leggings and purple boots with a blue little belt (like Dream's boots). A top her head is a golden headpiece with a crescent moon. Night-Night wears a dark purple coat with golden designs similar to the "Fleur de Lis" held by a light lavender, mirror-like butterfly who is, in fact, Night-Night's companion, Fidget, and when they are following her and not holding her coat together, a crescent moon pin takes their place. When she was younger and not-so-goopy, she was a normal white-boned skeleton with lavender pupils and wore no coat most of the time, instead, a lavender striped scarf and occasionally, when her jacket was unbuttoned, a pinkish-purple and white striped shirt under it would be seen. She prefered covering her head with her jacket's/coat's hood (which it somehow lost a few years before her.. transformation) History Past Night-Night fell off a little tree with her sister and was taken care of by an unknown entity of light, who gave her a physical body and then fused with the tree when NN and her sister were old enough to take care of each other. Similarly to Nightmare, the negativity and jealosy got to her and she ate one of the black apples. It is unknown what happened after this, but her sister was erased from the universe and her AU was deleted by Error. She somehow survived and started to roam the universes, gathering negativity and watching the new replacements. Dream and Nightmare. She fought the Star Sanses a few times and won, but never let them see her face. She eventually destroyed Underswap a while before Painted Heart's events. She only rescued a paralyzed kitten, who she named Turbo. Some time later, she met Nightmare more formally, and made a deal with him, joining his gang. She found Faith under the Tree, and adopted him, since he wouldnt stop clinging to her leg. wip Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Dream Night-Night likes Dream as a friend, but will not hesitate to hurt him anyway. Ink She absolutely despises Ink for no known reason and often complains when she's forced to talk to him when his son and Faith play together. Blueberry She doesnt like him, doesnt hate him, but instead uses him to entertain herself in unknown ways, as she holds him hostage in her basement. He believes they could have been friends if she wasnt evil and Nightmare's pet, despite how much she has hurt him. Nightmare Night-Night is slightly disgusted by some of his requests and flirting, but she tolerates him, as she is, after all, getting a benefit from being near him, due to his negativity. Faith Faith loves Night-Night and thinks she is his mother. Night-Night would never let anyone harm him. Though his gayness concerns her. Crayon Night-Night doesnt hate Crayon as much as she hates his father, but she doesnt like it very much when he acts like Ink or a hero. She is sometimes seen using Crayon to her advantage, as bait to lure the Star Sanses into her tentacles. She only hasnt killed him because he is Faith's best, and only, friend. Still kind of doesnt like him because Faith is gay. Error Night-Night shows a little hint of care towards Error, even if he destroyed everything she loved. This is because of how he helped her destroy a few AUs and saved her from dying in her old AU. Killer She's weirded out by his love for a piece of bubblegum called Beleth and his odd likes for things like anime and her tentacles, but she still hangs around him when Nightmare's too crazy and Error too bipolar. Trivia * Night-Night is slightly based off of Ursula, from The Little Mermaid * Night-Night likes snow and is fairly good at ice skating. * She is asexual, and mostly uninterested in Nightmare. He still tried. He doesnt know she prefers cute guys over sexy guys. * Her pet cat, Turbo, was paralyzed since he was a kitten, since while NN was destroying Underswap, a heavy object fell on his back, rendering his back legs entirely unusable for the rest of his life. NN found him and rescued him. He is a black and white kitten with blue eyes. * NN used to be in a "formal relationship" with someone called Lumiere. * She was originally a joke character, who called herself the queen of the multiverse.